Benutzer Diskussion:Turk Turklten/Archiv1
Hi, Glee Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Don't Stop Believin'. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Laximilian scoken (Diskussion) 7. Dez. 2010, 22:25 Willkommen Willkommen im Glee Wiki! Bist du ein Gleek? Falls ja würde ich mich freuen wenn du uns etwas hilfst - das hier ist das aktuelle Projekt zur Serie Glee, die am 16. Januar in Deutschland startet. Wäre super, wenn du Leute die Glee ebenfalls gern haben auf dieses Wiki hinweist :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:19, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Habe dir auf meiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:15, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Rechte Hi, ich wollte fragen, da du momentan der einzige Benutzer dieses Wikis bist, jedoch in Zukunft sicher einige mehr da sind, ob du nicht schon jetzt die Administration übernehmen willst. Dazu gehören Adminrechte hier, sowie im Facebook-Profil. Freue mich, von dir zu hören! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:16, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Welchen Account soll ich in Facebook zum Admin machen? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 21:14, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Hab dir die Rechte für die Facebookseite ebenfalls zukommen lassen. Wenn du was brauchst, einfach melden! Wir haben hier den ersten deutschsprachigen Top Lists test, die wollen aber noch nicht so wirklich wie wir wollen. Wäre aber gut, wenn du uns ! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:15, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Infos in den Artikeln Hey! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie du atm mit "spoiler" Informationen in Artikeln umgehst. Wenn ich so rumschaue, arbeitest du ja die Infos erst dann ein, wenn sie in einer deutschen Folge erschienen sind. Ich fände es allerings besser, wenn man versucht, auch schon Infos aus zukünftigen Eps reinbringen würde, so bekämen die Artikel mehr Fülle. Ist ja bei vielen Wikis, z.B. Anime/Manga auch so. LG Falling-In-Hate 19:15, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Alles Klar, danke! --Falling-In-Hate 12:46, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Sers! Wollte nur nachfragen, was and en Kategorien falsch war. Aus meiner früheren Zeit in einem Manga Wiki weiß ich, dass es eigentlich gerne gesehen wird, wenn Artikel so viele Kategorien wie möglich haben, damit sie gut eingeordnet werden können. Da sich das deutsche Glee Wiki ja auch an dem englischen orientiert, müssen ja nicht sofort alle Kategorien daraus abgeschrieben werden, aber ein paar mehr sollten wir doch einbauen. ~ Don't Cry For Me, Argentina ♥ 16:59, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey der zeigt grad irgendwie an,dass ich was Englisches eingefügt haben soll...falls es wirklich meine Schuld ist,tuts mir leid...aber eigentlich habe ich das nicht,ich habe nur die Beziehung dazugefügt & die Songs,also bei Sue....ich wollts dir nur sagen,weil du ja gerade die Seite von Sue bearbeitet hast . Hey Turk, Ich wollte mal nachfragen ob du bei "artie abrams" und bei Tina Cohen-Chang in der kurzzusammenfassung schreiben könntest das sie zsm sind. Lg Gleek001 Hey :D Ich wollte dich fragen ob diese Seite einen bestimmten Zwecke hat - http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Like_a_Prayer !? denn die Seite ist auf Englisch und wir brauchen die doch eigentlich nicht, ich wollte nur mal nach fragen ?! :3 Crissie 20:04, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Achso verstehe & was das Übersetzen angeht, ich habe die Seite zu dem Song vor einer Weile schon erstellt, deshalb ist mir das gerade aufgefallen. http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Like_A_Prayer Denkst du die Seite ist in der Form ausreichend ? Ich habe versucht, dass wichtigste zusammen zufassen, ohne zu viel zu schreiben. Und danke für die Info, ich habe das nämlich gerade schon gesehen, und mich gefragt was das genau soll. Aber jetzt weiß ich es ja und ich werde natürlich beim erstellen von neuen Song Seiten darauf achten. Eine Frage hätte ich noch, im englischen glee wiki, gibts es ja die möglichkeit Zitate in so einem Kästchen anzugeben, im deutschen glee wiki haben wir so etwas noch nicht, oder ? Crissie 20:31, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) AHH !! Ich hab das völlig übersehen :) Danke für die Antwort. Schön einen Admin zu haben, der auch wirklich immer erreichbar ist <3 Crissie 20:55, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Staffelseiten Hallo! Ich hab festgestellt, dass die Staffelseiten Redlinks sind.. da hab ich mal eine Kleinigkeit entworfen: http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Staffel_Eins - was meinst du dazu? Die Idee habe ich bereits im Desperate Housewives Wiki (Staffel 3) gesehen. Das Layout passt noch nicht ganz zum Wiki, wollte mit dem Färben aber warten/dir überlassen, sofern die Idee dir zusagt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 19:30, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo auch hier Hi Dominik, hab mich gerade auch mal interessehalber in dieses Wiki "verirrt". Sieht toll aus. Ich habe einige Artikel gefunden die dasselbe Problem haben wie unser anderes Wiki auch mal hatte. Ich werde, Dein Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, (wenn ich mal wieder richtig Zeit habe) ein paar Artikel komplett neu texten. schönes Wochenende Habari Sakasi 16:31, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Frage. Hey ich hätte eine Frage und zwar geht es darum, dass das Fenster das sich immer öffnet, wenn ich z.B. ein Video hinzufügen will oder ein Bild hinzufügen will, auf einmal viel kleiner angezeigt wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob es an mir liegt ... vielleicht habe ich aus Versehen etwas umgestellt, aber ich habe um ehrlich zu sein rein gar nichts gemacht, es war von einem Tag zum anderen so ...naja ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht weißt, was das zu bedeuten hat. Crissie 15:14, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nun, das Kästchen ist nun etwas größer als vorher, aber wirklich normal siehts bei mir nicht aus, es lässt sich aber damit arbeiten. Und die Sache mit den Videos einfügen, geht jedoch immer noch nicht. Aber mal schauen, vielleicht wirds in den nächsten Tage wieder normal, möglicherweise wurde etwas verstellt oder so ? Ich bin leider kein Tecknik Profi. Kann ich dich etwas anderes Fragen? Ist es üblich, dass die persönlcihen wiki seiten, der benutzer von jedem bearbeitet werden könne? Auf anderen Wikis auf denen ich war, geht das nämlich nicht....hat mich nur etwas gewundert, als heute irgendjemand meine Seiten Informationen gelöscht hatte. Crissie 20:26, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Benutzerseiten Danke das du extra nach geschaut hast, nett von dir. Und ja, so dramtisch war es ja zum Glück nicht, da man zum Glück alles wieder Rückgängig machen kann, naja sollte sowas öfter vorkommen, werde ich es dem Admin melden. Übrigens was die Sache mit den Bilder & Videos einfügen angeht, dass war heute ganz kurz wieder ganz normal mir und nun wieder beim alten...vielleicht mag mich die Seite einfach nicht ? XD Und falls es so eine Sperre gibt, würd eich mich freuen wenn die aktiviert wird. Ich hoffe du bekommst bald eine Antwort. Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht. I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D 19:52, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Fragen zum Wiki :D Hey, also da ich neu bin und mich hier GAR NICHT auskenne, wollte ich mal nachfragen ob mir jemand das alles allgemein erklären kann und mir hilft meine Seite aufzubauen &&& .. wäre sehr nett (: Hallöchen :D Ich wollte mal fragen wie das hier funktioniert, dass man auch Bilder in die Vorlagen einfügen kann. Ich hab das bis jetzt noch nicht hinbekommen... LG, Tiffi.Kurt. Okay, ich werd mal versuchen ob ich das hinbekomme :D Breadstix Hallo. Ich will die Seite Breadstix dazufügen also ergänzen, da dieses Restaurant sehr oft in den Folgen vorkommt. Nun wollte ich fragen, ob ich dann dafür ebenfalls die Kategorie "Orte" nehmen soll?! I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D 19:30, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Seite Ich wollte fragen ob du diese Seite vielleicht löschen könntest ? http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee da du doch neulich schon eine viel ausführlichere Seite zu Glee erstellt hast & diese ist daher unnötig und die von dir ist wirklich besser. Ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen :3 I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D 21:09, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Album Ich habe mich mal daran versucht eins der Albums hier zu beschreiben. Das der Warbler ist um ehrlich zu sein, bisher auch am kürzesten, daher dachte ich mir sei es gut um sich daran zu probieren. http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee:_The_Music_presents_The_Warblers Ich habe mir die Vorlagen angeschaut umd irgenwie keine passende für Alben gefunden. Wenn es eine gibt kannst du es mir ja sagen und ich berichtige es oder du machst es :3 & ich war mir nicht sicher wegen der Kategorie, daher habe ich sie bis jetzt nicht dazu gefügt. ich schätze mal die infos reichen, wenn was dazu kommt, schreibe ich es dazu. I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D 21:43, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) RE:Album Das klingt gut ist dann sicher auch übersichtlicher. I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D 17:41, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hey. Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit meiner Schwester, sie hat in dieser Liste hier : Top 10 Liste: Top 3 Season 1 einen falschen Song dazugefügt. I want to hold your hand! Du bist doch in der Lage den wieder zu entfernen, oder? Tut mir leid dich zu belästigen, dass nächste mal nehm ich meinen Laptop mit in die Küche .__. I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! :D 14:08, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Cast Ach so, dass tut mir natürlich leid, das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe zwar daran gedacht, die Quellen anzugeben, jedoch wusste ich nicht mehr, wie das ging. Und ich wollte nicht einfach Quelle hinschreiben und das dann verlinken, das sieht nicht so schön aus. Ich werde dir beim umformulieren helfen. Bei Chris Colfer und Darren Criss sind die Anfangtexte von mir fomuliert, aber der Rest ist von Wiki oder von einer Interview Zusammenfassung. Ich werde, dass dann später machen, ich muss erstmal meine Deutsch Hausaufgaben erledigen. Und wegen der Vorlage zu den Alben, es sieht gut aus und ich finde es auch besser, wenn nicht alles wie beim englischen Wiki aussieht. Bei dem englischen Wiki ist vieles auch ziemlich durcheinander, da bin ich froh, dass wir hier mehr oder weniger Ordnung haben. Ich fand bei der Vorlage dieses Blau am Anfang ein wenig irritierend, aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt und es sieht wirklich gut aus. Find ich toll, dass du so was kannst. Ich habe übrigens, den Cast für Staffel zwei dazugeschrieben, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich alle erfasst habe. Bei Terri war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, aber sie gehört eigentlich in der zweiten Staffel auch zu den Hauptcharakteren, auch wenn sie nicht so oft auftaucht. I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! 15:12, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Vorlage Ich habe die neuen Vorlagen für den Glee Cast gesehen, und ich hätte dazu eine Frage, denkst du es ist möglich, ebenfalls Twitter dort mit einzufügen? Das wäre nämlich irgendwie einfacher. Aber ich habe nun mal keine Ahnung wie das mit den Vorlagen funktioniert. I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! 18:28, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Re:Twitter Ja genau so hatte ich es mir vorgestellt. Es sieht klasse aus, danke. Was hältst du eigentlich davon, wenn wir bei den Schauspielern/Charakteren eine Galerie dazufügen würden? Ich meine einerseits ist das eine gute Idee, aber ich habe es schon im englischen Wiki gemerkt, dass dies auch zu viel Unordnung führen kann, da meisten viele auch unnötige Bilder reinsetzen. Denkst du, dass Galerien überhaupt eine gute Idee sind? I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! 19:41, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Re:Galerie Du hast recht, das ist nicht nur kompliziert, sondern es hört sich auch so an. Aber ich schätze das ist eine sehr gute Idee, um alles Übersichtlicher zu halten. Und die Tatsache, dass noch nicht viele hier angemeldet sind, liegt sicher daran, dass Glee in Deutschland einfach noch Zeit braucht, vielleicht hätten sie die Serie auch nicht unbedingt auf SuperRTL ausstrahlen sollen, wie auch immer, möglicherweise läufst mit der zweiten Staffel besser. Die dritte Staffel wird auch schon im September ausgestrahlt, also in den USA, aber das hast vielleicht schon gehört. Ich schätz mal, es ist besser mit der ganzen Sache, also das mit den Bilder und so weiter, noch abzuwarten, da auch noch allgemein viele Seiten fehlen und wir erst mal diese vervollständigen sollten. Es ist nur immer stressig, die Informationen für den jeweiligen Charakter, nach jeder Folge zusammenzufassen. Und dann überlappen sich die Informationen der Folge auch mit der Beziehung des Charakters. Nunja werden wir schon irgenwie schaffen. Ich werde erstmal vor dem schlafen gehen, die Twitter Namen eingeben. Wir haben ja Zeit ;D I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! 20:35, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey Das mit den Bildern sieht echt gut aus, also diese Felder :D Bist du im Moment eigentlich die einzige Person, die die Bilder zuordnen kann? I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! 17:48, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) So... Ich habe es jetzt schon einmal probiert, ich glaube so geht das in Ordnung, oder? Achja verlinken wir dann die Kategorien bei den jeweiligen Seiten, oder wie hast du dir das gedacht? :3 I ♥ Klaine. Everything is Klaine, and nothing hurts! 19:08, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey Ich hoffe du bist noch wach, ich wollte dich fragen ob du das hier vielleicht schon unterzeichnet hast? http://www.avaaz.org/en/uganda_stop_homophobia_petition_2/?twi Falls nicht, und wenn du die Nachricht nicht zu spät kriegst, würde es die Mensche dort sicher freuen, wenn du auch Unterzeichnen würdest. Des Weiteren ist das mit den Bilder wirklich sehr übersichtich und sieht auch richtig gut aus :3 You can only become a winner if you are willing to walk over the edge. 21:35, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) RE:Charakter Box Hey :D Mir gefällt das neue Design mehr oder weniger. Also es ist eine gute Idee von der Farbe her, jedoch würde es mir persönlich besser gefallen, wenn nur Teil Überschriften diese Farbe im Hintergrund hätten...also das nur die Felder bei: Allgemeine Informationen,' Familie & Freunde,' Persönliche Informationen '''und '''Serien Information. Weißt du wie ich das meine? Und der rest sollte dann einfach weiß bleiben bzw. wie vorher und vlt. der Hintergrund allgemein dieses leichte orange hat, aber der Rand sollte aufjedenfall wieder dünner. Ich hoffe ich habe mich nicht allzu verwirrend aufgedrückt. Was hälst du eig. davon, wenn die Boxen abgerundet wären? Ich finde, das hat was. Ich habe so etwas z.B. beim Wiki für Gossip Girl gesehen. also hier war ich neulich mal drauf: http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Blair_Waldorf Kannst es dir ja mal anschauen :) Und hast du dir schon gedanken darüber gemacht, wie man die bilder seiten am besten mit einbindet in die Info Box der Charaktere? Die Info Box bei dem im Scubs Wiki hat zum beispiel, ganz unten ein Notizblatt, wo dann Bilder draufsteht. http://scrubs.wikia.com/wiki/J.D. Vielleicht kann man da etwas ableite, nur ne Idee ;) Und ja ich hab davon gehört, mein Viren Programm hat mich zum Glück vor größen Schäden geschützt (zum Glück hab ich dieses teure teil gekauft, nun bereue ich es nicht mehr) Aber ich habe dennoch meine ganze Festplatte gelöscht und neu hergerichtet XD alles wichige ist eh auf einem extra speicher, daher mache ich sowas öfter, ich habe mir die neue Version von Windows draufgetan. Aber ja, bei manch anderen (habe ich heute von meinen englischen Freunden dort gehört) lief es viel schlimmer ab. Aber die haben anscheinend den Vorfall schon gemeldet. Die hatten neulich auch einen ganz schlimmen Fall von Vandalismus....genau deshalb bin ich eig. dafür, dass unangemeldete User keine Seiten bearbeiten dürften, aber Wiki ist ja immer für alle zum bearbeiten verfügbar gewesen. Ich hoffe du hast dir nichts eingefangen? You can only become a winner if you are willing to walk over the edge. 21:03, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Na dann freue ich mich schon auf das vollständige Ergebniss :) Ich finde es allgemein gut, wenn sich das deutsche Wiki von dem englischen Wiki unterscheidet. Sag mal, denkst du das diese Seite angebracht ist? http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10-Liste:Top_15_der_Loser Ich habe ja nichts dagegen, wenn Leute solche Listen aufstellen, ich finde es nur bescheuert, dass Leute nichts von Glee lernen und nochdazu behaupten sie seien Fans, kann sein, dass ich etwas überreagiere, aber ich finde soetwas einfach bescheuert. Achja und ich benutze Firefox, jedoch zeigt bei mir auch Google Chrome die runden Ecken an, bei meiner Freundin jedoch wiederum nicht, also schätz ich mal, dass es bei manchen funktioniert und bei anderen nicht, aber ich weiß auch nicht woran es liegen könnte. Aber die meisten benutzen ja soweit ich weiß eh Firefox, also ist das nicht weiter dramatisch :) Der Vandalismus beim englischen Wiki wird nicht weniger, jetzt wurden schon einigen Seiten für unregestrierte Benutzer gesperrt, Ich hoffe es wird zu so einem Chaos hier im deutschen Wiki nie kommen. Obwohl ich mich frage, wann wohl die 2te Staffel hier in Deutschland starten wird. You can only become a winner if you are willing to walk over the edge. 17:36, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich habe gerade die Infoboxen der Charaktere gesehen, die sehen echt toll aus :D You can only become a winner if you are willing to walk over the edge. 17:26, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Frage: Avatar und Name? Huhu, Ja, ähm ich wollte meinen Avatar ändern, aber immer wenn ich auf Einstellungen bestätigen drücke, kommt der Avatar von Facebook. Bei denn Beispiel-bildern klappt es. Was soll ich machen??? Und den Benuternamen kann man nicht ändern oder?? lg Lara Hallo Also danke das du mir deine ehrliche Meinung mitteilst! Ich werde versuchen dies nicht mehr einzubauen aber ich mach dies nicht mit absicht oder so und um ehrlich zu sein merk ich gar nicht wenn sowas dabei ist Also wäre meine Frage dann wie geschied sowas: denn ich seh dies nie wenn ich irgendwas bearbeite! Nein ich sehe deine Ansage nicht als Beleidigung sondern als hilfreiche Hilfe bzw Antwort KlaineLieberin 18:12, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja ... Vielen Dank ! Hallo hallo, ich wollt mich mal wieder melden und wollte fragen was du von diesen Glee Project hälst? Denkst du das bringt was? Ich habe da noch so meine Zweifel. Oh und ich hoffe du verlierst nicht die Übersicht bei all den neuen Seiten :) "I said BOW, Not MEOW" 19:50, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Glee Project Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen, die Biographie für die erste Staffel bei den Hauptcharakters fertig stellen, da bei einigen die noch fehlt, bei Kurt hatte ich sie schon vor einiger Zeit fertig, ich habe bei Kurt auch gleich mal die Seite etwas aufgeräumt, irgenwie war da einiges durchernander und bei Mike und Quinn habe ich es gerade eben die Biographien fertig geschrieben. Mercedes und Noah mach ich morgen oder so, naja wahrscheinlich in der frühe, muss ja noch für Prüfungen lernen ;) sind zum Glück nurnoch 2 mündliche ;) Also das Video kannte ich schon und ich muss sagen mich spricht nur einer von den an, der blonde mit der Brolle, ich denke er heißt Cameron, ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber ich habe einfach nur bei ihm das Gefühl das sagt: "Ja, er ist der richtige", außerdem gefält mir seine Stimme...die ist irgenwie passend, so ein Stimmtyp haben sie bei Glee noch nicht. Die anderen haben ganz nette stimmen und ich muss sagen 2 gefallen mir gar nicht, einmal dieses Mädchen mit dem großen Vorbau und mir gefällt die Stimme des kleinen Mädchen und des Jungen nicht. Aber mal schauen wer gewinnt, ich schätze mal, schon allein weil Ryan in jury sitzt, wird am Ende jemand gewinnen, der seine Vorstellungen erfüllt. Einfach mal Vertrauen haben, aber ich finde neue Charaktere dennoch unnötig, ich meine 1 neuer wäre ja ok, jede Staffel braucht etwas neues, aber trotzdem gleich 2 oder 3? Dann kommt noch dazu, dass einige von den alten (Chord, Darren, Ashley) vielleicht in die Main cast aufgenommen werden, dann noch die Gast Stars....ob das nicht zu viel wird? Noch dazu haben Tina und Mike zum beispiel gar keine richtige Story....also ich hoffe, dass die Schreiber noch den Überblick behalten...Wer gefällt dir in dem Video? Ich werd erstmal schlafen :) bis morgen. "I said BOW, Not MEOW" 21:30, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sychronsprecher Hey ich wollte einfach mal wissen ob wir hier die Sychronsprecher auch bearbeiten sollten also als seite erstellen mein ich. Wenn ja gibt es den eine Vorlage für die Sychronsprecher? Also so n Vorlage die es auch für den Cast gibt. Es wäre einfach nur nett wenn ich darauf eine Antowort auf meiner Diskussionsseite sehen könnte :) Scheiß auf Prinzessin denn ich werde Mafiabraut und schnapp mir die Haters von Klaine xD 11:06, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Cast Ich hätte da eine Frage wegen den Vorlagen für die Cast, und zwar rutscht die schrift so komisch weiter runter, also gleich an der Rand, dass sieht ein wenig komisch aus, bei der Seite von Chris Colfer sieht man dies, und zwar steht Schriftsteller nicht unter den anderen, sondern an den Rand gequetscht, wollte Fragen ob man dies irgenwie ändern kann, es ist eigentlich nicht weiter schlimm, aber es stört mich irgenwie...x) "We can see the importance of life, only because it is short." 15:43, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Danke x) "We can see the importance of life, only because it is short." 16:58, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE: Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es so oft benötigt wird, aber gut zu wissen, wie es nun geht ;) "We can see the importance of life, only because it is short." 17:13, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Synchronsprecher Die Kategorie der Synchronsprecher ist falsch geschrieben, kann man diese irgendwie verschieben? "We can see the importance of life, only because it is short." 18:14, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Folge 2x06 http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Never_Been_Kissed Sag mal was soll mit dieser Seite geschehen? Da war irgenjemand so"nett" und hat einfach mal eine Seite für die Episode in der zweiten Staffel erstellt. Denkst du die soll erhalten bleiben oder wärs vielleicht besser sie zu löschen? Achja ich hätte da noch eine Frage was die Bilder angeht, bei den Charakteren ist die, sozusagen Gallerie, ja schon verbunden, aber bei den Darstellern nicht....und mir ist aufgefallen, dass in der Episoden Vorlage in der zweiten Staffel, die Episode Silly Love Songs blau leuchtet, das leitet zu dem Song weiter.....das sollte vlt. noch einmal bearbeitet werden....ich habs ja mal versucht, aber irgenwie hab ich nicht herausgefunden, wie man das behebt...naja vlt. finde ich es ja noch heraus ;) Ich hoffe du hattest einen angenehmen Tag . "We can see the importance of life, only because it is short." 18:06, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nun ich habe heute meine vorletzte Prüfung hinter mich gebracht und in 4 Tagen ist die letzte.....also ich könnte mir auch einen schöneren Tag bzw. schönere Woche vorstellen. Ich hoffe bei dir biegts sich alles wieder richtig hin, klingt ja wirklich so als hättest du einen richtig miesen Tag gehabt <3 Und ja, ich wollte nur gern deine Meinung hören, bist ja der Admin, und was den Titel angeht, dass kann man ja, wenn die Episoden Titel bekannt sind, verschieben. Ich persönlich finde, es ist zuviel text, aber es ist schon gut beschrieben ;) Ich traue mich nie an Episoden Beschreibungen, ist mir ein wenig zu viel zum Schreiben. Ich bleib da lieber bei Charakteren und Songs. Da fällt mir ein, die beschreibungen für Staffel Eins fehlen noch bei Sue, Emma, Rektor Figgins und Will und ich glaub bei einigen anderen auch...naja die Glee Kids haben seit letztens alle schon ihre Beschreibungen. Ich frag mich wirklich wie die deuschen Titel seien werden, ich persönlich bevorzuge die englischen Titel, bei Silly Love Songs oder auch bei Blaime It On The Alcohol könnten sie die Titel eigentlich so lasse, da sich beide Namen auf jeweils einen Songs richtet. Naja mal schauen ;) Ich erstell übrigens gerade die Seite für Volume 6. Dann sollten sie alle vollständig vorhanden sein. "We can see the importance of life, only because it is short." 18:40, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) User Hey diese IP Adresse: 95.91.23.182 schreibt wirklich immer "sehr" nette Kommentare, ich schätz mal den Sarkasmus kann man erkennen, wär es möglich das du die Kommentare bei der Seite von lauren und Quinn löschst? -Blackbird singing in the dead of night- 13:26, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nazi-Bilder Könntest du bitte den Kerl verbannen und löschen? und das Bild von Hitler löschen? Wie ich solche Mensche hasse. http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Freaki33 "We can see the importance of life, only because it is short." 17:00, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin auch der Meinung das die Person verschwinden soll denn ich bin gegen solche Menschen u ich hasse sie auch Scheiß auf Prinzessin denn ich werde Mafiabraut und schnapp mir die Haters von Klaine xD 17:08, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC)